The design of belt clips, as the name implies, used in connection with communication devices, is known in the art. Belt clips are generally used to attach a communication device such as a radio, a telephone, or a pager, to a piece of clothing, such as a user's belt. They are often contoured for secured attachment to the battery housing of the communication device in order to prevent accidental disengagement.
As the choices of various battery housings with different slimness profiles, depending on the battery capacity, are presented to the user, the ability to use the same belt clip for attachment to these different battery housings of different thickness for the same radio becomes a challenge. For example, in a thicker battery housing for a radio, the belt clip is normally attached from the top where the attachment mechanism for the battery and radio is also located. However, in a slimmer battery housing for the same radio, the slimmer battery housing is still required to have the same thickness at the top of the battery to accommodate the same attachment mechanism while the rest of the battery body tapers to a slimmer profile. Because of this gradient change in thickness near the top of the battery housing and the desire to minimize the width of the battery, the same belt clip mount existing on the thicker battery is no longer usable on the thinner battery.
Accordingly, a need exists for a slim battery housing to have a belt clip insertion mount from below to accommodate an interchangeable belt clip that is used for a thick or a thin battery of the same radio.